The invention relates to a radio tuner for coupling to a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly, to a radio tuner of the type which can be detachably coupled to a small size cassette tape recorder.
Recently, a trend toward decreasing the size of a cassette tape recorder and an increasing popularization of a portable radio set have resulted in a unitary combination of both units, a variety of which are available on the market. The presently available combined radio set and tape recorder units are relatively large in size, in many instances several times larger than a small size tape recorder, inasmuch as they are a simple assemblage of both units into a unitary construction. Heretofore, none of these units has been pocket size.
The owner of the present invention has previously proposed a miniature cassette tape recorder which employs a so-called "micro-cassette" tape and which is pocket size. These tape recorders have been detachably coupled with a compact radio tuner which utilizes the battery, loudspeaker, amplifier or any other appropriate component of the tape recorder. However, one problem of such a combination is that a rod antenna of a substantial length which is used to receive FM or shortwave broadcasting cannot be housed within the tuner together a bar antenna of a short length which is utilized for reception of AM broadcasting. Although the rod antenna may be disposed on the exterior of the miniature tuner, an externally mounted rod antenna affects the size and configuration of the tuner and recorder combination, thereby making it more difficult to provide a pocket size tuner and recorder combination.
The owner of the present invention has also previously proposed a radio tuner set which can be detachably coupled with a tape recorder and which includes a rod antenna mounted on one side of an tuner casing so that it extends along the adjacent side of the tape recorder. However, in this combination, the FM reception rod antenna remains exposed externally when the combination is not in use, thereby detracting from the appearance of the combination and increasing the possibility that the antenna may be damaged.
It is desirable to improve the reception sensitivity by having both the rod antenna and the bar antenna as long as possible. However, the very purpose of providing a pocket size radio set and tape recorder combination will be defeated if the tuner casing must be increased in size or must be provided with a lateral projection in order to accommodate the antennas.